


But what if I love you?

by untitled63827



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled63827/pseuds/untitled63827
Summary: Has your mother got plans for your wedding or are you normal?Does your crush know about your love or are you normal?
Kudos: 2





	But what if I love you?

But what if I want to kiss your face  
and hold your hands?  
What if being friends with you  
and sharing our pencils at school is not enough? 

Is it bad that I have a field of butterflies  
in my stomach every time I look at you?  
Actually, is it bad that I like that? 

Please, don't act like a stranger  
because I love you so much. 

Because I like your hair, and your lips  
and the way you laugh. 

Is it bad that you're a girl and I'm a girl  
and my mom is already thinking of the powerful man I'll marry? 

But worry not. You're powerful and I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite personal but I needed a place to write my feelings. Please don't hate me!


End file.
